


Frozen Pizza

by annieapple24



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, New York City, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When their oven won't work, Santana manages to convince Blaine to break into the neighbor's apartment to use theirs.</p>
<p>Based on the prompts: "You were singing really loudly in the shower when I broke into your apartment but then i heard you slip and crash and oh god i should probably check on you in case i get done for murder instead of just robbery" and "your flat is next to mine and my oven just broke so i broke into yours to heat up my pizza sorry".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> For the apartments I’m picturing the Bushwick setup but with actual rooms instead of just curtained off sections.

“What is taking you so long, Hobbit? Did you forget how to work an oven?” Santana stomped into the kitchen to fins Blaine fiddling with the knob on their crappy oven.

“No, it’s just not working again. I’ve had it on for a few minutes now and it’s not even warm.” Blaine sighed and turned off the oven. “The super is out until Tuesday, so we will have to wait until then to get it fixed. Again.”

The Latina threw up her hands in frustration. “Ay Dios Mio. I’m starving, and I wants to get my pizza on.”

“Calm down. I’m hungry too. We’ll just have to run out and get something we can make without the oven.”

Santana shook her head. “There’s, like, nothing open right now that wouldn’t take forever to walk to. And you know you don’t have the money for takeout when you still owe me from that last trip to Ohio,” she added as Blaine opened his mouth to suggest ordering a pizza. “Just go use the Olsen Twins’ oven.”

Blaine knew Santana was referring to the residents of the apartment next to theirs, despite the fact that one of them was male. Blaine didn’t know their real names, but he was used to his roommate’s insulting nicknames. 

“And how do you expect me to do that? And better yet, why in the world would I?” he asked her, trying not to get too annoyed.

“Duh, you just walk in. They never lock their door. I don’t even think they have a lock.”

“Oh my god, Santana. Have you broke into their apartment before?”

She shrugged, which might as well have been a yes.

“You are insane.”

“No, I’m hungry. But if you don’t give me some food soon, you’ll see me insane.”

“I am not going break into a stranger’s apartment to cook a frozen pizza.” Blaine could not believe he was actually having this conversation.

“Don’t be a wuss.”

“We don’t even know if they’re home or not,” he defended.

“Today’s Tuesday. Yentl is at rehearsals and won’t be home until after midnight and Lady Lips still has another hour before he gets out of his class.”

Blaine stared at the woman. “How the hell do you know that? And if you say your psychic Mexican Third Eye or whatever, I will disown you.”

Another shrug.

“I am not breaking into their apartment!” he shouted.

Santana stepped forward to snatch the pizza out of his hand. “Fine, I’ll do it. I mean, I know you’re scared to talk to the elf since you have a huge crush on him and all, but I thought you bigger balls than this.”

Blaine rushed forward to grab it back, knowing if he let Santana go she would end up looking through all their things with her utter lack of manners. “I do not have a crush on him. I don’t know him. And you’ve never seen my balls.” Blaine felt himself blush at the obscenity of the words.

“New Year’s party,” she reminded him.

“Crap.” He had purposely blocked that out.

“Now hurry up and make my food,” Santana commanded as she walked back into her room.

…  
It had taken Blaine three tries to even walk to the door. Now he was sweating profusely, trying to find enough courage to open the door. His hand had gone numb from clutching the ice cold pizza.

Slowly, he reached out to grab the knob with his free hand. He prayed that the door would be locked and he could retreat to the safety of his own apartment.   
Santana would make fun of him, but then again when didn’t she? It would be worth it for his own sanity.

He turned the knob and felt his heart sink when it opened without resistance. Blaine could barely breathe as he tiptoed into the apartment, glad he hadn’t put on his shoes for the expedition. Even if no one was home, the sound of his bare feet slapping on the tile seemed too loud. He was already breaking in and it felt wrong to disturb the silence.

The apartment was a mirror image of his and Santana’s, but was designed differently. The furniture was nicer, and all the pieces actually matched. Whoever had decorated the room obviously had an eye for detail.

He had already navigated his way through the living room area and into the kitchen when he heard it. Singing, coming from the bathroom. Someone was home.

Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap.

Blaine was frozen with fear. Some part of his brain was screaming at him to leave before whoever was singing came out and found him creeping in their kitchen. Unfortunately, a larger part of his brain was focused on how beautiful the voice was.

At first he thought it must be the woman singing. He recognized the song, Defying Gravity from Wicked, and the voice was high and clear, not even straining to hit the high F. But then the sound of something, probably a shampoo bottle or some such, crashing to the floor. The “oh fuck” that followed was definitely not the small brunette female.

Before he could linger too long on the images of the man who he had been crushing on since he first moved into the apartment (though he would never admit out loud that Santana was right,) bending over to retrieve the fallen object, Blaine shook his head and finally turned to leave.

He hadn’t even made it out of the kitchen when he heard another loud thud from in the bathroom, much louder than the one before, that stopped Blaine.  
“Shit. Ow, fuck. Goddammit.” The string of curses echoing from the bathroom made Blaine’s heart beat faster in fear or arousal, probably both.  
Blaine panicked for a moment, trying to decide if he should go see if the man was okay or leave before he was caught. Oh god I should probably check on him in case I arrested for murder instead of just robbery.

He crept closer to the bathroom, first listening to the heavy pants and groans before shutting the sound out when he felt himself blushing. 

“Are you okay?” He called out, instantly wishing he had just ran away like a coward.

“Hello? Who’s there?” the man called back.

“Um… I… My name is Blaine. I live in the apartment next to you,” he tried to explain, feeling like an idiot. 

“And what are you doing here?”

“I heard something loud fall in here and then a lot of cursing. I was checking to see if you needed any help?” 

The man was silent before responding, “Yeah, um… I fell and I’m kind of… stuck now.”

“So should I… come in?” he asked, pausing with his fingers on the door handle.

“Yeah, you should. Oh wait!”

Blaine was already inside and found a wet, naked man sprawled out in the bathtub. He quickly turned around to face the door and slapped a hand over his eyes.

“Oh, god! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I-“

“It’s okay I wasn’t either.” The man was surprisingly calm for being the one stuck naked and possibly injured in a shower. “On your right is a stack of towels. You should hand me one.”

Blaine blindly reached out, groping around with his hands until he found something soft. He picked it up and threw it in the direction of the tub and heard it smack into the man’s skin.

“Ouch, that was my face.”

“Crap. I’m sorry. I’m so bad at this.”

“At what, rescuing poor distressed men that fall in the shower?” he heard the man chuckle. “You can open your eyes now.

He uncovered his eyes to see the man had draped the towel over his important bits, but left his chest exposed. Blaine had known the man was fit, but wasn’t expecting the abs or how huge his shoulders looked against the stark white porcelain of the bathtub. Suddenly he had forgotten how to speak. Or move.

“Hey, are you still with me?” The man asked, causing Blaine to jump.

“Yes, yeah sorry. Are you hurt? Or just stuck?”

“I think I might have twisted my ankle on the way down. I’m going to be very sore later, but I’ll survive.”

“Okay, then let’s get you out of there.” Blaine reached out his arm for the man to grab.

Together they were able to pull him up and out of the tub with minimal towel slippage. Once they were standing, the man smiled and tried to take a step. The smile turned into a grimace and Blaine’s arm shot out to catch him before he crumpled to the floor.

“So my ankle is slightly worse than I thought.”

“Come on, I’ll help you to the couch.” He took a moment to readjust his towel before nodding to Blaine, allowing him to lead him back through the kitchen.

“Why is there a frozen pizza on the floor?” 

Blaine saw the now soggy pizza lying upside down on the floor.

“I must’ve dropped it on my way over to help.” 

Luckily he didn’t question further. They both sighed deeply when they reached the couch and collapsed back on it. They sat in silence for a moment before Blaine began to feel awkward. He sat forward, ready to apologize again and leave the man alone before he got any weirder.

“Thank you,” the man stopped him from getting up. “If you hadn’t been there I probably would’ve stayed in that tub until Rachel got home at 2 am. That is not something I ever want to experience.”

“Rachel is your roommate?” The man nodded. “And you?”

“Oh, I’m Kurt. Kurt Hummel.” Kurt held out his hand for Blaine to shake.

“Blaine Anderson.”

“You’re Santana’s roommate, right? The NYU student?” Kurt winced as he raised his foot to rest it on the coffee table in front of them.

“Wait, how do you know Santana?” Blaine had a bad feeling about what was coming next.

“Didn’t she tell you? We went to high school together. I work with her at the diner. Rachel worked there too before she started Funny Girl. I mean, we haven’t talked much since she and Rach had their huge fight, but it’s weird she didn’t even mention it.”

“I am going to kill her.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

“She is so dead. She knew you guys. I bet she knew you were home tonight when she told me to…” he bit the tip of his thumb to stop his rant before he revealed too much.

“Okay, now I have to ask.”

Busted. Blaine cleared his throat nervously and hid his face in his hands.

“Oh no, honey, don’t do that. You’ll break out from all the oil build up from your hands,” Kurt said, tapping and pulling at Blaine’s hands.

The tone was what made Blaine giggle, like breaking out was the worst fate he could experience and Kurt needed to save him. Suddenly he felt much more comfortable with the man.

“Okay, please don’t freak out when I tell you this, and remember it is entirely Santana’s fault.”

“I definitely believe that,” Kurt rolled his eyes, obviously having experiences dealing with Santana before.

“So I was kind of already in your apartment when I heard you fall.” At Kurt’s look, Blaine rushed to explain. “Our oven was broken, and Santana refused to eat anything except that darn frozen pizza. She somehow convinced me it was a good idea to break in here and use your oven because nobody would be here. Of course when I heard you in the shower I freaked and tried to leave, but then you fell. And you know the rest.” 

Blaine stared at his feet, waiting for Kurt to freak out. Instead he heard Kurt laughing. “Oh god, what a bitch. But I can’t believe you actually did that.”

Blaine sighed in relief. Then he realized how stupid the entire situation was and he laughed along with Kurt.

“But why would she trick you into breaking in here?”

“Oh, well she’s always teasing me about having a crush on you.” Blaine scratched the back of his neck, wondering if his face was tomato red yet after all the blushing he was doing tonight.

“You have a crush on me?” Kurt’s eyebrows had raised in surprise.

In any other situation, Blaine probably would’ve laughed it off or changed the subject, but he was already too far gone with the blue-eyed man.

“Well, duh. Have you seen you?” He gestured at the half naked and still damp state Kurt was in.

A flush spread across the man’s face, standing out brightly against his pale skin. At least now we match.

“I’m sorry. Was that too forward? Ugh, I swear usually I’m a gentleman. It’s just been quite the night.”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just,” Kurt grinned nervously, “I’ve kind of been crushing on you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, ever since you guys moved in and I got a shot of you carrying boxes. I couldn’t stop staring at your arms until Rach dragged me back into the apartment to avoid Santana,” he admitted.

Blaine felt his face break out into a huge smile at the news.

“So what do you say to throwing that pizza in the oven while I get dressed? We can have dinner while watching crappy reality television.”

“I say that sounds perfect.”  
…

Next door, Santana sat alone on the couch smiling broadly while eating Chinese delivery food. She wondered if the hobbit would even bother coming back that night, but then shrugged and grabbed her laptop. It was about time to Skype her girlfriend.


End file.
